Two Of A Kind
by eiyria
Summary: //Summary: Allison Dubois has helped the D A 's office solve numerous cases until now. A serial killer, with powers much like her's is loose and torments Allison's dreams. With no clues and no evidence to rely on, this case may be the one that, figurat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Medium or anything related to it.

There are no pairings other than the obvious (husbandxwife) and the like.

//Summary: Allison Dubois has helped the D A 's office solve numerous cases until now. A serial killer, with powers much like her's is loose and torments Allison's dreams. With no clues and no evidence to rely on, this case may be the one that, figuratively, builds or breaks her.

Characters:Allison Family, Scanlon, Devalos. (and sorry, no captain Push, He's beautiful in portraying Oklahoma's population, but not Texas. We don't ride horses. For that fact, most of us have never seen a horse other than in pictures.)

Chapter 1: Start

"Well this is unexpected. I thought you might not have made it. You know, with work and all."

"Don't be ridiculous Joe, I'd be here! Besides, recently work has been real slow. It's quite funny. It's like all the villains in Arizona went on strike for the week. There's no new cases other than some teen robberies. But overall, there really hasn't been anything big."

"I wish all weeks could be like that. Then could get to spend more time with yo--"

"Joe!"

"Sorry. I got off on a tangent."

"Just sit and enjoy this, it has been a while since we double dated"

"Because double dating is juvenile."

The couple's quarrel broke from a whisper and both looked up at the couple sitting across from them, engaged deeply in the social custom of talking about their trials and pains throughout the day.

"At least pretend to pay attention to what they are saying. They might ask us later."

"Okay Alliso--"

"hmm?"

Right now she was seriously confused. The couple across from them, Joe, and for that matter everyone in the restaurant was dead silent. Everyone stared in one direction. She pushed off the table into a standing position. She saw what everyone was staring so fixedly at.

A man, she couldn't't see his face, held a knife gripped in his right hand. She couldn't't see, but she knew he was smiling. He approached a beautiful looking woman. She was about five foot four, graciously endowed, brown hair cascading down her shoulders and back, blue earrings in her ears, her lips full and young. She smiled softly to wards the man. He took the knife, raised it to eye level, she smiled at him, twirling her hair around her pinkey finger, he pointed it at her stomach, she clasped his hands and pushed the tip slowly into her abdomen. She took her hands off his, placed them around his neck, kissed him tenderly, and he clasped the knife.

Allison watched horrified as he pulled the knife upward, veering off line till it cut into where her heart should be and twisted it into her before taking it out. The woman dropped to her knees still holding his neck with her hands. And as he carved an 'A' into her cheek, the woman continued to smile despite her pain that her body was definitely feeling.

The man turned to wards Allison, but she was to focused on the dying woman to notice.

"Allison Dubois. I look forward to you solving this one."

Shocked at hearing her name from his lips, she jerked upward, but to her despair, much too late, for her dream world had faded into darkness.

She jolted upward, panting like crazy, hearing her own screams. She found herself in her room, in her bed, and in her hand to her fright, she found two blue earrings spotted with crimson, gripped within her hand.

She threw them to the ground, screaming louder and longer. Staring at the carpet, where the dead woman's blue earrings lay spotted in blood.

Chapter 1: Start

Biweekly Notes:

Does anyone other than me realize that Joe is way too passive in the TV show. Allison is also way too controlling. Sometimes I want to scream at the TV : "SHUT UP! You obnoxious bitch. For once listen to what your socially deprived husband has to say!" Sorry if I offended any Allison fans.

Anyways, Review,Review. I probably will not misuse the comma in later chapters. But sadly I had to in order to convey this idea of consecutively and speed. If read right, it seems sort of cool. I accept good and bad reviews, just don't send the same thing a million times. It gets very annoying.

Sorry this chapter is so short. It is meant to be a preview. We probably won't mention the serial killer for another 3 chapters or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Medium or any of its related franchises

Plot so far: Allison Dubois witnesses a horrific murder within one of her dreams. Even for her it is a strange dream for the mere fact that it is peculiarly disturbing.

* * *

Devalos sat across from her giving off an austere feeling.

"In my dream I was at an outing eating dinner. There was a beautiful woman and a man killed her. She was smiling about it when the knife went through her stomach and later upward. I think it was a sexual killing."

"Allison. I know we have seen some pretty weird stuff, but smiling while being killed. That is just a little out there."

"Look!" she yelled, "This is going to happen. When have I ever been wrong about one of these dreams! It always turns up something in one way or another. And besides! What about the earrings! They had blood on it! They were on her cheek!"

"Fine, we will check that out, I just hope the DNA is still in decent shape after your hands were all over it. I guess this is reason to start an investigation," he replied, obviously defeated. "Do you still remember the faces?"

"As bright as day."

"Then you can give a full description to the sketch artist in the storage room. We'll look it over and see if anything comes out of it."

"Ah! Thank You very much!"

* * *

The other was close. So close. Like breath beneath the skin. It agitated it. It made it want to get closer, so closer. Out of all the ones it had seen, this was the most prominent, the greatest, and without a doubt, the strongest!

It sent waves of pleasure cascading through its body at the thought of meeting such a being. Even now, it took all its effort to not pursue the other, to keep at a distance. It watched. It waited. Yet it yearned to play once more with the other. That contact of mind; that contact of power—It was exhilarating beyond anything it had ever felt.

_I wonder,_ it thought to itself,_ how long I can keep myself from her._

And then it felt it. The feeling reminiscent of a predator cautiously stalking its prey. It could feel it. The other was coming closer now. Not mentally, not psychically, but physically. The feeling could only be described as pure pleasure on its part.

_Allison Dubois, I look forward to you solving this one._

* * *

Allison exited the elevator. It had been a good three hours of sitting in the stuffed up storage room detailing the faces of her dream-ees and frankly, she was beyond exhausted.

_God! They really need to get some better chairs in there. I don't know how that man can sit in his day after day!_

She reached into her purse, stopping to look down inside to find her keys. _Stupid keys, always so difficult to find!_ And then she stopped and looked up. Her fingers curled tightly around her keychain. The knuckles on her hand turning pale and white. Her body frozen by fear. _Fear? Am I feeling fear? What do I have to be afraid of?_

Her body refused to move despite her flawless logic. It was frozen. Immovable. Her neck jutting out and her eyes wide with fear. And her mouth trembled out a four letter word for which she had no explanation.

"Fear…"

Then she saw it. Whether it was a vision of sorts or an effect of reduced sleep, she did not know; but what she saw glide beautifully through the exit of the DA's office was a woman. The woman was about five foot four, graciously endowed, brown hair cascading down her shoulders and back, blue earrings hanging from her ears, her lips full and young, and a smile riddled on her face.

It was an understatement to say that Allison was scared shitless.

The woman walked straight for her. Her swift and lengthy legs grazing the surface in a sublime and gracious way. She walked…Right through Allison's body. A cool feeling rushing through her that made her hair stand on end. Allison's head turned slowly, still in its stupefied and frozen stare, catching the last of the apparition disappear in a fading chrome dust caught wind.

Then she saw…no…felt it. The feeling from the night before. The cool serenity and pseudo atmosphere. Although she did not see it, it was there, dominating her vision. Her eyes open yet she could not see the world around her. She saw in her blind white vision pitiless eyes that gorgeously shone. They were dark and round, and they seemed to suck the viewer in. A mouth appeared to her beneath the set of eyes. It very distinctly mouthed each syllable in a silent demand broadcasted via a white noise.

She felt herself falling but could do nothing about it. The noise echoing in her head:

We are not angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison fell. She could not describe it. It was unlike any vision she had ever experienced. The pain in itself would have been unbearable, but the voices... The voices called out to her, whispered to her, talked to her. They used every form of communication available to the human tongue to call out to her. There were words of hate. Words of praise. There were words for everything in between. But what had caught Allison was the quiet echo of a wispy voice screaming, speaking, yelling, whispering, howling, grieving, showing, and seeing the words, "We are not angels."

It was a fairly particular phrase. One that would not occur in normal day to day conversation. It was a phrase with no specific meaning attached to it, and so, it wasn't the syntax that caused Allison to fall both figuratively and literally, it was the intended message.

"Allison! Hey Allison! Wake up are you okay?!" Scanlon's voice seemed so far away in contrast the voice. The voices were rising, crescendoing till they reached an unearthly height. And then, unable to contain her mental anguish any longer she let out a bone-chilling scream, that despite its pitch, volume, and emotion, seemed so far away and distant to Allison's ears.

"Hey!" Allison could hear people all around her scrambling, but she didn't understand what they were saying or to whom they were saying it to. She was able to pick up pieces though. One reminded her of a woman's voice, "Is she going to be alright?" and another, "Oh my god, what happened," a male one,"Miss! Can you hear me" and there was a child, "Mommy- what happened to that lady?" "Shhh. Honey, go sit on the bench the woman's really sick." "Maybe someone should call the hospital or something."

It was an older lady's voice who had said it. Said that cursed word. HOSPITAL. If there was one thing Allison Dubois hated, it was just that. Even within her own secluded yet strangely loud confining realm of consciousness she could still pick out that word. HOSPITAL. Oh! She did hate that word so very much.

She heard Scanlon's voice, "Yeah, I think we need a hospital. Someone! Call an ambulance!"

Oh fuck. She really was going to the hospital. She really did hope that Devalos would find out and bring her a set of headphones to listen to.

--

------

----

"Every time I dream and it's on the mark. Each time I help make the world clean and safe from murderers and serial killers. Don't you see? What I'm doing is helping people. I'm saving people!"

"And what about us? Hmm? Ever thought about your family maybe? Are we not included in that 'world'. Bridgette, Areal –they deserve their mother to be home when they need her. They need a parent, a normal parent, one that can save them from overbearing homework, or the parent signature for a sick day. Are you going to deny your own children something that you offer so freely to the rest of the world?--Hah. It's not fair Allison. No matter how you think about it. You're not an angel!"

"Joe don't you see! I'm doing something so great! Are you blind to that. I didn't ask for these dreams, but I can use them to save lives. Even if it takes a bit of time, each person is worth something to someone."

"Yes! Yes thats it! Each person is worth something to someone! To us that person is you! Why can't you see that? Why can't you appreciate what you have here instead of having to save the world."

_I remember this conversation. Thats where he said it. He said that line. 'we're not angels'. No. This voice is different. Why use the word 'we'. It's not like there are two psychics. Wait. No it can't b--_

_**Allison Dubois. It seems you've figured it out!**_

_That voice! Who are you! What are you planning?_

_**Your husband is right you know. You should really spend more time with your family. They might just leave you. You never know.**_

_I'm going to find out who you are sooner or later!_

_**I know. I'm looking forward to it.**_

A woman appeared in the room. Brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Blue earrings in her ears. "We should play this game more often. It is quite fun." she turned as if to leave, "By the way. You should probably try to catch me fast. If you wait too long, you're family might get involved."

And then. The world snapped back into focus.

----------------------

Bi-Weekly Notes: Sorry. This was one series that interested me, so I decided to write a fanfiction. The only problem is that since I have it all planned out, I really have no motivation to get started writing it. It is pretty much common knowledge on FF that different styles (bold/italics/underline) can be used to denote different speaking/thoughts of a specific character. Just throwing that in if you didn't know. Anyways. It's really weird. I have only gotton about 2 viewings and 0 reviews. I wonder if it is because I stuck it in the M rated section, or because my chapters are so short. I really don't know. Anyways. Try to Review. I accept good and bad, just don't send yours a million times.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Allision woke up slowly and became aware of her surroundings bit by bit. Like fogged glasses slowly clearing up, the room she rested in came into view. She was slightly propped up by pillows that carresed her upper back. She heard soft music thumbling in her ears in a melodious fashion. Devalos sat on the side, hands on the bed, head rested on his thumbs. Body and mind posed in a pensive state of thought.

"Oh thank god for you Devalos!"

He raised his head off of his thumbs.

"Nice to see you're awake. Care to explain what happened in there?"

"Wha-?" She leaned up farther on her hospitle bed. "Aw. shit. I don't feel so good."

"Okay! Okay! Just lay back down, maybe it will get better."

She rested back down. "mmmh. Yeah. feels better. I better remember not to do that ever again."

He let out a short laugh.

"So anyways, what happened?"

"I don't really know. One minute I was ready to walk out the door, and the next. I was overcome with the weirdest feeling. It was seriously scary. There where voices muttering around me...and...I think-"

"You think what Allison?!"

"I think it has something to do with the dream I have been having lately. It was so disturbing...One minute I'm eating dinner, and the next- Oh my god!"

"I know, I know, you have told me already. This morning."

"Oh. Right. Anyways, I really don't know how to describe it. It was like I was paralyzed by fear. That woman from my dream walked in to the hall and walked right through me! Right through me!"

"You gave the descriptions to the sketch artist right."

"Yeah. i've done that already."

"We'll try to find a match by tomarrow morning. So, just rest until then."

Devalos pushed himself to his feet, worn out by conversation, and in a tired fashion he exited the room, leaving Alision for the night to deal with the multitude of ghosts that wished to indulge themselves in her ability to see them.

She lay back down and repositioned her headphones over her ears until they were comfortable.

"Uh. Tonight is going to be a long night! Damn."

--

A dong of a distant clock tower was muted as if encased by water. Allison Dubois looked down at her newly placed foot as ripples, like in puddles of water, resounded from her contact with the ground. She was bare foot. She barely noticed her body move her other foot forward in a mechanical motion. A muted dong shot through the darkness once more as her foot touched down on the water's surface.

The liquid's color was obscured by the darkness around her. She could see nothing except the moon's light as it caught on the ripples like the whiteness of tiny waves. At first she thought it was a strange shade of violet and began to crouch to fufil her curiosity.

As her fingers grazed the surface, hundreds of ripples ran from her fingers like flocks of birds in flight. A whisper caught her ear and she looked up. Fear consumed her and the darkness made her an easy target. She was blinded by the darkness and was now fully aware that danger lurked all around her and she was helpless. Her eyes widened as she became aware of her situation.

The fear felt so familiar, as if she had felt it before.

There was a giggle resounding from far away. A mocking sound that looked down at her condecendingly.

_Allison. Allison. Alision Dubois._

The said named one could not mutter a word. Her lips trembled and her voice had flown from her like a feather in a gust. It was gone. There was no one to cry out to. She was alone.

_They say you're the best. They say you're the strongest of us._

_Of Us? What does she mean 'us'? Phsycics?!_

_I think so too you know. I think you have the potential to be the strongest. To be the best. To be the greatest. Your power is so great. Yet why, why..._

_What did she mean 'greatest'?_

_You still don't know._

Allison raised her eyes slightly. Her eyes could not look away. Her body had frozen. She willed it too move, yet it did not. She could see though. The other was close to her. It was definitly female. Strange. The one who had killed in another dream had been male. Strange. From her frozen position, all she could see where the person's legs. and the end of her dress. They were long legs. Firm, not a day over 26, and still contained their youth from years before.

_You're a phsycic._

Allison's eyes widened, but her frame didn't move.

_You can see the future, speak to ghosts, console the dead._

How did this person know all this. All these things about her.

_You have so much potential, yet you don't know how to control it. To take charge of your dreams. to change fate. I thought you were interesting, but I was wrong. You are disgusting. How old are you now? 26...34...43...definitly not 50. How many years have you lived knowing this? Why have you not taken control of it. It is sad really. You are so strong yet so weak._

Allison looked down at her hands. the liquid was crimson and thick. It poured from her finger tips.

_I can't stand it! You think you can save people?! You're wrong you know! The only thing you can do is cause misery. Haven't you realized this yet? Have you? Alison Dubois?_

The said crouched figure sank down head first into the liquid and fell as it hardened and shattered. Allison fell into the darkness and into the light.

--

"AHHH!"

"What is it?! Are you Okay!? Alison!"

"Joe?! Joe?! Is that you?!"

"Yes. What happened?! Another dream?"

"Sort of. It is really weird though. Oh god it was weird!"


	5. Author's Note x Ending Scene

_Author's Note: I'm ending this. It has been so long since I have even watched the show that I no longer even know who the characters are anymore. But I did say before that I had an ending planned, so I found that file and I'm going to post it below. They are spoilers:_

* * *

-There is a second murder case parallel with the psychic murder case

- The gorgeous woman that keeps appearing is just an illusionary symbol created by the true psychic.

-As Allison has more frequent dream contact with the 'other' her dreams take on a slightly ethereal appearance with settings containing elements of dark riddled with light

-Revealed that the 'other' is a child.

-Child's abusive past is revealed to explain current dissatisfaction with humanity.

-Allison learns her identity but cannot do anything because law cannot prosecute a child who has no evidence of doing wrong.

- the term "we are not angels" means to the child that their power was not meant to save only to destroy

-Allison accepts the phrase and adopts it as her own, but has a different take on it.

* * *

_Excerpts from written portions:_

_-Child's past_

And the 'other's' world faded into black as she fell into it – screaming.

"It was you wasn't it! It was you who fucking made that happen!"

"It wasn't! Father! I swear it wasn't me!"

The man who was the girl's father shook her violently and threw her roughly into the wall. "I fucking heard you! You little shit! You were screaming it in your sleep! How do you explain it then!"

The girl, Rosemary, sobbed. "I swear it wasn't me" She reached behind her.

"You killed my wife! You fucking killed my wife! After everything she did for you freak! You killed your own mother! Your disgusting! I hate you! I wish you'd never been bor—"

There was a gunshot. The man fell to the ground, dropping his hold on his child.

"Devil"

The child's eyes moved from her hand which held the gun, to the man on the ground.

She started screaming.

* * *

_-Ending Scene_

"Its gone now." The child whispered as the mechanical beep of machines monotonously repeated itself as it monitored her heart rate.

Allison looked up from the side of the bed.

"The voices. The feeling. Everything. It is gone." A tear ran down the girl's cheek. "The darkness is gone to."

Allison looked at her adversary, her teacher, for a moment before speaking. "Maybe it is for the best." Pity lined her eyes.

"I'm—" the child's voice broke. "That means that I – I am the same as _them_."

Allison never broke eye contact. "Yes" She paused for a moment. "But maybe that is alright too."

The child turned her head to look at her. Obviously it was painful through the tubes and monitors of the hospital bed. The other's eyes looked so tiered and pained, and the would-be-scar that ran from her temple to her chin was stitched up and gauzed over.

The child fragilely extended her hand and the blond woman took hold of it warmly. "I must have hit my head hard." The little girl giggled softly. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe..." Her voice returned to a croaked whisper, "Maybe, now I can be an angel…"

Allison lowered her head grasping the child's hand warmly. She laughed "Maybe."

The child looked at her seriously. "But you can't be. Allison Dubois"

The older woman looked at her still smiling and repeated the words. "We are not angels"

The child frowned. "Yes."

The older woman continued to smile. "But I think it has a different connotation to me. You see, because of you I realize I cannot save everyone no matter how hard I try. After all I am not some guardian angel." She paused as she saw the change in expression of the young girl, "But, this power that I have. This power that I now control, it can't hold me back, I will not allow it to cause pain." Allison's features softened as her smile grew wider and she seemed to drift off in her thought. "I won't allow my power or my work to get in the way of my being a mother or a wife."

The child looked at her. A smile forming at her lips. It looked slightly awkward. Perhaps the girl wasn't used to doing it.

"You've taught me so much even if you never intended to. I realize the importance of my children and my husband." Her voice seemed to give out. "I won't abandon them anymore. I cannot save everyone, so at least. Please. Let me save the ones I love the most."

The psychic closed her eyes and the hospital room shattered from her view. Replacing it was the dream world. The border between life and death. The border between the living and the dead. The border between two worlds of which she belonged to neither.

Allison Dubois looked at the moonlit sky and the darkened clouds thinly outlined by a silver edge. A forest surrounded her. A glistening and still lake in front of her. Apparitions of the dead, the living, the desperate surrounded her in masses. Silent and silver figures that illuminated the cove.

Among them her husband and her children. Her brother. Her friends. She went to them, lowering herself into the black water. Silver ripples breaking the still surface. Arms extended, she hugged the forms of those she loved as they disappeared like wind through the branches of winter trees.

"I'm coming home soon. I promise."

* * *

_Like it? Oh well. This could have had potential, but, I didn't think I'd finish in my life time. So basically, there is the ending and the uh, back-story. _

_Bye Bye. –airyie (Who is deeply sorry for not putting more time into this.)_

* * *


End file.
